Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearms target. More particularly the present invention relates to a firearms target that provides a dislodging “pop-out” action allowing visual confirmation of a target hit from a distance.
Description of Related Art
Shooters at indoor ranges are traditionally restricted to shooting primarily paper product targets which do not provide much feedback when the target is struck. The current most visual feedback provided for indoor targets are chip-away paint type products which leave a different color mark or bullet-sized hole to show a bullet strike. Shooters in ranges all over the world clip a paper target onto a trolley and press a button that carries the target to the desired distance. The shooter fires his/her shots at the target and then brings the target back to get feedback on where the bullets hit the target. Once the paper targets are hit repeatedly with several shots, it is very difficult to determine which holes are from which shots, and the slightly used paper targets are discarded into the trash. Such paper targets are expensive hand have very limited usefulness before having to be replaced.
Indoor shooting ranges use what is known as a “trolley system.” This trolley system is a motorized cable or chain mechanism mounted from the ceiling of an indoor shooting range that can remotely move a hanging target clip away from or closer to the firing line where the shooter is positioned. The shooter controls trolley movement by a switch. This allows shooters to remain safely behind the firing line. While very safe and useful, the trolley often can carry the target far enough away from a shooter that the strikes on the target are difficult or impossible to identify.
Therefore, what is needed is a firearms target that may provide visual indication from a distance that the target was hit, which may be used in any firing range including indoor and outdoor firing ranges.